I can't love you
by DracoandGeorgeforever
Summary: Hermione is having 2nd thoughts about her relationship with Ron. Ron proposes and Hermione says yes even though she still has lets say cold feet. On the day of the wedding will Hermione decide that Ron is wrong for her and run into a different gingers arms or will she go along with the whole charade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys XD This is my first story. I hope you like it so please review and let me know what I can do better. It will alternate between Hermione and Georges POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the other characters. HOWEVER THE STORYLINE IS MINE :**

Hermione sat and thought for what felt like forever. Today she was getting married to Ron Weasley the tall ginger who was supposed to be the love of

her life. They where both 23 and fully trained wizards who both worked for the ministry of magic. Hermione worked in the brand new department named

" The Department of Equality In Magical Laws". It was introduced by minister kingsley and there jobs are to go over all laws and make them fairer for

creatures like centors and elves. As you would imagine there was a lot to sort through, in all there are 34,000 magical lws and the Departement was made

of just 4 individuals including Hermione. Ron was an average leveled Aurora who generally worked on small cases and if not then in a team on a larger case.

Hermione stood up and looked out the window of the burrow. She saw her FIANCÉE stood awaiting her under a arch of white roses. There was rows of white garden chairs

with blue bows on the backs of them. She was so grateful for all Mrs and Mr Weasley had done for her, and as Hermiones parents were still somewhere in Australia Mr

Weasley had agreed to walk her down the isle.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown that flowed down to her heals. It had long white lace sleeves that reached her wrists and then one hoop on each

side going on hermiones middle finger. The torso of her dress was a tight and went over her chest in one line. It was covered in small crystals which almost dripped

onto the second half of her dress which flowed elegently down past her ankles. Hermione thought it was beutiful. Her chestnut hair was down in an elegant sort of half

pony nott not unlike how she had it at the yuleball.

If Hermione was completely honest she was starting to get cold feet. Hermione loved Ron but she wasn't sure if she loved him in that way. Ron had

always been a jerk to Hermione and Hermione was used to it however it had been worse recently starting with a week or so after they got engaged and

that is when Hermione started to realise that he was more of a little brother than a Husband.

*Flashback*

Hermione and Ron were at the burrow a week after Ron proposed. Hermione sat down at the dining table for break-feast next to Ron she looked at the

banqit that Mrs Weasley had made. There was bacon, sausage, hash browns, beans, eggs (scrambled, boiled, fried and poached) toast, an array of cerial,

coffee, tea, juice and a large cartoon of milk. Yet Hermione was confident that it would all be gone in half an hour. Hermione noticed that Ron

moved his arm so it was not touching her.

"Hermione you seriously smell, go have a shower and then eat break-feast and also do something about your face don't you have any make-up charms

seriously. I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of yur age." Ron sneered in a childish manner. Hermione went bright pink and looked

at everyone around the table starting with a gob smacked Harry then an angry looking Ginny then to a surprised Mr and Mrs weasley who were next to Percy

who carried on like nothing had happened then to Fred who was looking at his twin brother in surprise and finally George who was sitting there with

bright red ears and his fists clenched as tense as a rubber band being pulled on the brink of snapping.

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the nose and eventually the awkward silence was to much she took a deep breath in, stood up and walked

out the room to go have a shower.

*Flashback end*

Just the thought of that moment as Hermione sat on the burrow settee made her angry. If Ron really loved her why did he embarrass her like that.

Hermione knew she would not do that to anyone never mind the person she was engaged to. The next thing like that happened a month or so after.

They had paid for all of the Weasley children to go on holiday to give Mrs Weasley a break, although if she actually wanted that break no one

could say.

Everyone was stopping in a beautiful mansion. Harry and Ginny would be in one room Ron and Hermione in another. Fred and George would share a

room and Percy would be on his own.

On the first night (They were staying for 5 days) Ron was snoring louder than usual. Hermione looked at the alarm clock and saw it was 1:23 am.

Angry she nudged him until he woke up.

"What did you wake me up for" Ron said in an angry tone.

"Would you please stop snoring I can't sleep at all."

"What do you expect me to do" He almost shouted.

Hermione replied in a sleepy calm voice. "Use a spell"

Thats when Hermione felt two hands on her back and she fell to the floor.

"Get out if you don't like it!" Ron shouted.

Hermione got her pillow and went downstairs. Curling up on the pure white plush sofa. She started to count backwards in threes from 100 to get her

to sleep but it didn't work. Instead she started thinking about how many insults in one week she would get from Ron and she realised there was a lot.

Hermione thought of how she used to be strong and independent, where did that Hermione go.

Quietly she sobbed, for minutes or hours she could not tell however she stopped when she heard someone come down the stairs. Maybe it was Ron who

had come to apologise. She sowly closed her eyes and waited for a gentle nudge. maybe he would even pick her up and take her upstairs. For

moments she dreamed of Ron being nice to her but then she realised that non of that had happened yet. Hermione shakily opened one eye to see

George pouring himself a glass of milk.

Hermione let out a loud accidental cry, all her hope disapeared, the hope that Ron for once would be nice.

*George POV

George got out of bed to quench his first 'A glass of milk will do.' He thought. Creeping down the stairs he tried to be as quiet as possible so he would not wake up anyone. He opened the cupboard got out a purple plastic cup and filled it with milk. George turned to put away the milk but heard a faint sob. He turned around quick enough to give him wiplash and knocked the cup onto the floor.

"God Hermione give me a heart attack why don't you." George laughed nervously but then noticed the condition Hermione was in. He stopped and started

towards her. "Hey come on 'mione there is no point crying over spilt milk." He chuckled and then proceeded to speak. "What is wrong?" George asked

Hermione sat up and mumbled "I'm fine George I'm fine me and Ron just..." Hermione broke into a new set of tears while George stood in front of her with clenched fists.

'Oh crap' George had forgotten about the milk. He cleaned it up and went back to a red eyed, messy haired Hermione who was sitting up biting her

nails and taking deep breaths. George was unbelievably angry but he did not know why. Putting his arm around Hermione he thought of an answer

to his questions he was in love with Hermione. 'Eugh I have to shut up she is getting married to my brother' thought George

Hermione sniveled and leaned her head onto George both of them fell asleep there.

The next morning George woke up to a yell and imediatly jumped up.

"The hell George, I come down the stairs and see you cuddling my fiancee. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Jesus, Ron the only reason I was down here with her and not in my own room is because I was comforting her. Why does she need comforting you

may ask." George laughed sarcastically. "Because you her fiancee got her all worked up. You probally called her fat or something. You GIT!"

George shouted the last bit with pure rage. Ron looked stumped for about two seconds then he raced his fist and George braced himself. However all he saw was a swish of chestnut hair and a honey scent.

*Hermiones POV

In the morning Hermione was woke by a yell. It was Ron.

"The hell George, I come down the stairs and see you cuddling my fiancee. What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Jesus, Ron the only reason I was down here with her and not in my own room is because I was comforting her. Why does she need comforting you

may ask." George laughed sarcastically. "Because you her fiancee got her all worked up. You probally called her fat or something. You GIT!"

George shouted the last bit with pure rage, Hermione could tell. That awoke Hermione from her slumber properley. She saw two VERY red eared boys staring at eachother while everyone else stood in the conjioning kitchen staring.

Ron raised a fist and Hermione realised what was about to happen she jumped in front of George ...

Hey guys cliff hanger I know please dont hate me will post asap but i have a lot on my plate. hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys XD next chapter please review :) and also a special thnx to puppy rose for following this story however I also really appreciate everyone who has read/reading my storys... thnx guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters however BEWARE THE STORY LINE IS MINE!**

thump.

Hermione cried in pain as she fell backwards. She heard Ginny scream and Ginny's disgruntled boyfriend gasp. She fell and felt someone's hand on her back. Closing her eyes safe in the strangers arms she realised she was falling deeper and deeper into the black pit of despair she was feeling. Eventually though even though she fought with all her might to get back to reality she blacked out wondering if she would ever be rid of the chains that would not let her be free.

*Georges POV

George watched in slow motion as Hermione took his punch for him. Immediately the scared twin stuck out his arms and caught her. Hermione looked like she had blacked out so George picked her up bridal style and carefully placed her on the sofa. Her nose was bleeding and also looked crooked. George stared at her while his anger boiled until finally a red eared George turned to Ron who was still frozen in his spot. Ginny, Harry and Fred walked over to Hermione. Ginny stroked the passed out Hermiones hair while Harry muttered some spells to make Hermiones nose go back to normal.

"Well done Ron are you happy now." George spoke in a dangerously calm voice, he felt everyone's eyes on him but he did not care. He had figured out months ago he liked Hermione in a way that was more than just friends and he was sick of hiding it from someone who didn't give a toss about her. George saw a glint of fear in Ron's eyes but carried on. "After weeks of abusing her with your words you finally hit her, can't you ever just stop and think." Georges anger was starting to slip from his calm exterior."Did you really think Hermione wouldn't try and help me, she would have done that for anyone, ha well guess you wouldn't know that I mean your not her fiancée or anything are you or her friend for 6 years and you didn't go on a hunt for horcruxes with you and lightning bolt over there..." George pointed at Harry who looked shocked at what George had called him. " Oh wait yes you did. Your such a pathetic idiot!"

Everyone looked at George in shock when Ron finally stuttered "I..I...I didn't know she... she would do that? It's he..her fault." Everyone sucked air in at this and George lunged for Ron. Someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him up the stairs and into his room. He turned and saw Fred his twin brother stood at the door almost guarding it.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked in a surprised tone.

"I LOVE HER YOU BLOODY BATHOON" George shouted. Fred looked at him shocked as George regretted shouting at his second half. He fell onto his bed and put his head in his hands while slightly pulling his own hair. "I'm sorry Fred I just can't help but blame myself for what happened." He finished quietly.

"It's OKAY I get it don't worry. Ron should not have tried to punch you or start an argument so don't worry your pretty little head lover boy" Fred chuckled lightly as George groaned and let himself fall backward, yelping as he fell into the wall he thought 'I'm never going to here the end of this.

Hermiones POV

"

Hermione woke and saw George crouched next to her. He shouted for Ron and left. "How long was I out?" She asked Ron shakily.

"about 2 hours" He said, Hermione could not dis cipher his feelings at all but Ron went on. "Listen Hermione I'm sorry about punching you and about making you feel like shit I don't what came over me, will you please forgive me?" Ron finished.

"Of course" Hermione nearly shouted and threw her arms around him. A voice in the back of Hermiones brain said simply 'Don't lye'.

The rest of the holiday went well (apart from the death stairs Ron kept giving George.) and soon the trip was other. The 7 of them climbed into the hired 6 seater mini van to drive them back as you cant apperate across boarders and they had no floo powder left due to the weasley twins. However the 6 seater was the biggest car they could afford so Hermione ended up being squashed between Fred and George. (Ron was driving and Percy got motion sickness if he was not at the front.)

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled as Fred pushed her closer to George.

"Don't worry he doesn't mind" Fred said holding in his laughter. "He probably liked it" Hermione went red for a reasons unknown to her as George gave Fred a what looked like a playful hit however the sound Fred made in reply would make you think George hit him very hard indeed. Hermione sighed, she knew it would be a fun trip back with these two.

* Flash back end

Hermione looked at her watch she still had 3 minutes but she wanted to do some highlights in her hair quickly she got up and decide for sure that she was going to...

MWAHAHAHA some may call me evil but you will find out for sure. If you liked it then review if you didn't then review. If you really liked follow and favourite. P.S thanks for reading you guys.


End file.
